For Old Time's Sake
by Inuzuka Nin
Summary: Dedicated to A chan, happy birthday! She covered her mouth with her hand, giggling like that baka Jiraiya did when conducting his ‘research’. She could hardly contain her joy as her hand grabbed the handle of the drawer, gently sliding it open until..


**A/N: Okay, okay so I've eventually typed this up, the ORIGINAL version XD Sorry if you don't understand me… yup, okay… well, I'm not too sure about this one-shot, but it's not for me! Oh, and the title, For Old Time's Sake, has a double meaning on purpose **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are not mine… they're Kishi-sensei's…**

**Dedication: This short fic is dedicated to dear A-chan, otherwise knows as Kikyo-hime (well, it's a shared profile, but you know ) Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I hope you like this early present, and Ill be waiting for my song in November XD**

**But, just because this is a dedication doesn't mean you don't have to review! Because, it would be great if you did, Id like to know if you enjoyed this **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**For Old Time's Sake**

Happy Birthday A-chan!

_Inuzuka Nin_

Tsunade chuckled.

She never usually chuckled, or acted giddy in any way, but everyone has to be happy at some time in their life. But that's not the point.

Now was her chance. It was like a mission in her eyes. Her assistant was away on one of her rare missions, and her apprentice was somewhere with her team, that damned ramen place no doubt; both facts heightening the chance of success. She loved them, she did, but they just needed to learn to relax a little more, you know?

She covered her mouth with her hand, giggling like that baka Jiraiya did when conducting his 'research'. She could hardly contain her joy as her hand grabbed the handle of _the _drawer, gently sliding it open until eventually-

"Shishou?"

Tsunade's head shot up as she slammed her drawer closed, as quietly as possible. Her mission had just run into complications. _Damn._ She coughed before looking at her apprentice.

"Ah... hello, Sakura." She looked past her pink-haired apprentice to the ever-silent Uchiha behind her. "Sasuke." She greeted, giving a single nod.

"Hn."

She sighed at the lack of social skills the boy possessed, wondering how her apprentice could interact with him at all. Remembering her mission, she shook her head and turned her expression to a serious one.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" scolded Tsunade, her annoyance eventually showing. She gestured to the desk with her hand, earning a sweat drop from Sakura.

"Shishou… There's nothing on your desk. All the papers are on the floor. Where you left them."

The Hokage narrowed her eyes.

"Are you questioning me?"

The girl's eyebrow twitched.

"Uh… no?"

"Good! Now get out of my office!" Tsunade demanded, standing up.

"But..." Sakura's protest was unheard by Tsunade as the wooden door slammed in the girl's face, leaving the woman once again alone in her office.

"Hehe! At last, some alone time!" she whispered to herself, rubbing her hands together. She sat down on her chair and began to open that sacred drawer-

Until, there was a knock on the door. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Come in."

The door opened slightly and a head popped round.

"What the hell do you want, Genma?"

The man moved his toothpick from left to right, something he did when he was nervous.

"Uh… Is this a bad time?" Tsunade gave him a look. "I'll take that as a yes, then… Bye!" And he was gone as quickly as he came.

Once she was sure he was gone, she settled back in her chair, praying there would be no more interruptions. Grasping the handle of the drawer, she yanked it open. After waiting a minute or so for the expected intrusion and finding none, she reached into the drawer and pulled it out. _Yes! _As she took it in both her hands, she heard someone outside her office and saw the handle go down. Attempting to conceal her prized possession, she hid it behind her back. Luckily, it was hidden before the person, whoever it was, entered. The first thing she noticed was spiky white hair. _'Oh, great,'_ she thought sarcastically, _'it just had to be him!'_

"Tsunade, my old friend!" Jiraiya greeted with a wave, before stepping into the office. He eased himself into the chair and gave her a look. "I may be foolish but I'm not stupid." He stated, confusing even himself, before gesturing to the hands behind her back. "Stop trying to hide the sake. I won't tell, promise." He said, raising his hand in a mock oath.

The woman sighed, and produced the small bottle from behind her back, and placed it onto the desk in front of her. Jiraiya shook his head, before getting a couple of glasses out of Tsunade's cabinet. After setting them on the desktop, he pulled his chair over to opposite Tsunade and sat down.

He grinned.

"For old time's sake?"

She smiled.

"For old time's sake."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Okay, so it wasn't much, two and a half pages… I told you about it being plotless, ne, A-chan? Oh well, I hope you like your present, if not then… well, I'm sorry **

**And to anyone else who read this, I hope you liked it, if not then… well I'm sorry (again!)**

**Every time you review, Tsunade downs another glass of sake, help get Tsunade drunk and review!**


End file.
